1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush, and more particularly to a toothbrush that can improve a cleaning effect of the toothbrush without any electric power.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional manual or electric toothbrush is applied for cleaning teeth of a user. The user can hold and move the toothbrush left and right or up and down relative to the teeth of the user to clean the teeth.
However, a cleaning effect of the manual toothbrush is insufficient due to an incorrect operation of the toothbrush or a poor brushing habit of the user. In addition, although a cleaning effect of the electric toothbrush is sufficient enough by rotating a brush head of the electric toothbrush, the manufacturing cost of the electric toothbrush is much higher than that of the manual toothbrush. Therefore, how to strike a balance between the manual toothbrush and the electric toothbrush needs to be considered and resolved.